


Redemption: under a benign sky

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Post-Canon, Redemption, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: «Tutto questo per Arendelle? Ma Hans è terribile, le tue azioni non hanno avuto ripercussioni sulle Isole del Sud e –»Il ragazzo la interrompe.«No Anna, non hai capito. Non mi stavano punendo perché ho tentato, malamente, di uccidervi, mi stavano punendo perché non ci sono riuscito».Il tredicesimo principe è rimasto pringioniero dei suoi fratelli per sei mesi e ora che è riuscito a scappare ha finito col ritrovarsi nuovamente ad Arendelle, dove una principessa di buon cuore sceglierà di prendersi cura delle sue ferite. La strada per la redenzione, però, è ancora lunga e il perdono non è qualcosa che si può ottenere facilmente.[Hans/Anna]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autrice: Alexiel Mihawk  
> Titolo: Redemption: under a benign sky  
> Parole: 11602  
> Postata originariamente su EFP il 17/11/2014  
> Note: nella storia sono presenti fisicamente tre dei fratelli di Hans e quattro sono solo citati. Ho un sacco di headcanon riguardo ai 13 Westergard, in questo caso sono tutti dei gran bastardi, tranne tre di loro. David è il primogenito, Fabian il secondogenito, Levi il terzo, e Stephen, Cord, Edmund e Isaak sono rispettivamente il sesto, settimo, ottavo e nono figlio. Nessuno dei suoi fratelli ha lo stesso colore di capelli di Hans e quando Fabian si riferisce al minore come figlio del demonio (o una cosa simile) è proprio ai suoi capelli che sta pensando, infatti in passato erano considerati di cattivo auspicio (Rosso Malpelo, ricordate?). Detto ciò, ho cercato di inserire molte reference al film, a volte invertite, ovvero molti personaggi si trovano nella situazione apposta a quella a cui sono abituati e devono in qualche modo conviverci, alle volte sono piccolezze, altre un po' meno.  
> Vi avviso inoltre che si parla di violenza fisica e che c'è la descrizione di un tentativo di stupro (no, non va a buon fine, no, non è colpa di Hans) quindi se la cosa vi infastisdisce mi dispiace, ma la crocetta rossa in alto a destra è fatta apposta. Altra cosa, a parte Redenzione, che ha un ovvio significato relativo al percorso di Hans, il resto del titolo e tutti i quote presenti vengono da Cime Tempestose di Emily Bronte.  
> Per capire appieno il personaggio di Anna bisogna conoscere la canzone More than just the spare, che era presente nella bozza originale del film in riferimento, per l'appunto, alla principessa.

 

 

  
**Redemption: under a benign sky**

  
  


  
_I've dreamt in my life dreams that have stayed with me ever after, and changed my ideas; they've gone through and through me, like wine through water, and altered the colour of my mind._  
Catherine Earnshaw – Wuthering Heights 

    
  
  
La figura scivola silenziosa tra le ombre della notte, riconosce il posto e si dirige a passo svelto, senza esitare, verso la meta. Per non essere visto ha aspettato che la poca luce che investe quelle lande di giorno si spegnesse, ha addirittura atteso una notte senza luna. Sa che deve assolutamente evitare di farsi riconoscere, non sarebbe ben accetto e ha già pagato una volta per la sua arroganza; è consapevole del fatto che lui, ad Arendelle, non avrebbe nemmeno più dovuto metterci piede, ma deve a tutti i costi recuperare qualcosa che ha lasciato lì l’ultima volta che è venuto. Attraversa di corsa la piazza principale, i suoi stivali scricchiolano sopra la neve fresca, lasciando una scia di impronte leggere, con passo rapido percorre il ponte che separa il castello dalla città e torna a nascondersi sotto le mura di cinta: scalarle sarà più difficile del previsto, soprattutto viste le sue condizioni, ma non vuole rinunciare.   
Quando riesce ad atterrare dall’altra parte ha il fiato corto, la vista annebbiata e deve fermarsi un attimo a riposare.   
_Merda_ , pensa, _di questo passo si riapriranno_.   
Tuttavia non si dà per vinto e, finalmente, riesce a raggiungere la stalla. All’interno non c’è nessuno, solo una fioca luce di candela illumina l’ambiente, e l’uomo si dirige a passo deciso verso uno dei box.   
«Sitron» sussurra piano «Sitron, sei qui?»   
Un nitrito sommesso risponde alla sua domanda e la sua bocca si rilassa in un sorriso, _finalmente_.   
Apre la porta di legno e trova ad accoglierlo il suo cavallo, sono passati sei mesi dall’ultima volta che lo ha visto e nel ritrovarlo sente un tuffo al cuore. L’animale nitrisce, contento, e strofina il suo muso sul viso dell’amico, che lo abbraccia e gli accarezza la criniera.   
«Mi sei mancato anche tu» borbotta.   
Lei arriva all’improvviso, ma non lo riconosce subito per via della barba.   
Quando capisce chi ha di fronte la sacca di mele le sfugge di mano e non riesce a trattenere un gridolino sommesso.   
«Hans!»   
«Anna?!» l’uomo indietreggia di scatto e va a sbattere contro il muro, l’urto è più doloroso di quanto si aspettasse e si ritrova in ginocchio con le mani che cercano di artigliarsi la schiena, già provata dal freddo artico dell’inverno norvegese, per placare il dolore.   
«Cosa ci fai tu qui?» sussurra la principessa piano, indecisa se chiamare le guardie o prenderlo a calci approfittando della sua debolezza.   
«Stai tranquilla, non sono qui per attentare alla tua vita, né a quella di tua sorella. Sono solo venuto a riprendermi il mio amico».   
Lei ride e nella sua risata c’è una vena di malignità che non sapeva nemmeno di possedere.   
«Amico? Tu non hai amici, e ora lascia andare Sitron».   
Hans si rimette in piedi, ha la vista appannata e sente il sangue colare dalle ferite riaperte, che il diavolo si porti via tutti i suoi fratelli, sadici bastardi.   
«Sitron è il mio cavallo. È stato l’unico regalo che mi abbia mai fatto mio padre ed è con me da quando è nato: avevo sei anni. Fatti due conti» per la prima volta da lungo tempo sente la rabbia montagli dentro «Puoi chiamare tutti i soldati del regno, Anna, non me ne andrò di qui senza di lui».   
La principesse sbatte le palpebre, sorpresa; non avrebbe mai creduto che Hans, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, sarebbe tornato indietro per un cavallo. Certo, capisce bene il legame che può crearsi tra un umano e un animale, l’ha visto con Sven e Kristoff, ma non se lo aspettava da Mister Cuore Congelato.   
«Hans, se ti trovano… Elsa ti ha bandito per sempre da Aredelle, se ti trovano qui… Beh, c’è la pena di morte» distoglie lo sguardo, non sa bene perché, ma si sente vagamente in colpa «Scusami».   
«Stai scherzando? Ho quasi ucciso te e poi Elsa, ho ingannato l’intero regno e tu mi chiedi scusa perché tua sorella ha applicato la legge?» scoppia a ridere, o almeno vorrebbe farlo, ma tutto quello che esce dalla sua bocca è un rantolo strozzato.   
Anna alza un sopracciglio e, dopo essersi assicurata che non ci sia nessuno nelle vicinanze delle stalle, gli si avvicina.   
«Aspetta, fermo, ti aiuto io» ignora lo sguardo di scherno del ragazzo e gli passa un braccio dietro la schiena, nel farlo, però, sente una sgradevole sensazione di umido e si accorge, con orrore, che la sua mano è sporca di sangue «Hans, che cosa hai fatto?»   
Lui vorrebbe risponderle e dirle di lasciarlo andare, ma perde i sensi.   
    
Quando riprende conoscenza non riconosce la stanza in cui si trova.   
È disteso prono su un piccolo materasso, il volto girato verso sinistra dove una spessa parete di legno si offre alla sua vista, dai riverberi rosseggianti di luce intuisce che da qualche parte alle sue spalle è stato acceso un fuoco; rabbrividisce rendendosi conto di essere coperto solo fino alla vita e cerca di alzarsi, ma due mani calde e gentili si posano sulle sue spalli e lo costringono a tornare a contatto con il letto.   
«È meglio se non ti muovi» la voce di Anna lo raggiunge come una lama e Hans stringe i pugni, consapevole che lei _sa_ «Se ti agiti troppo si riapriranno di nuovo».   
«Dove sono?»   
«Al sicuro, stai tranquillo» intercetta il suo sguardo dubbioso e sospira «C’è una baita tra le montagne, appartiene alla famiglia di un mercante di nome Oaken, ma in questo periodo lui e i suoi sono in città. E prima che tu lo chieda, nessuno sa che sei qui».   
«Come ci siamo arrivati? Ora a palazzo ti cercheranno tutti».   
«Ti ho caricato su Sitron e sono uscita dalla porta principale, la guardia non se n’è accorta, cioè non che non stesse lavorando, sono io che ti ho nascosto» replica la ragazza attizzando il fuoco «E non credo che mi cercheranno così presto, insomma, avevo già avvisato Elsa che mi sarei allontanata per un po’. Certo non immaginavo che non sarei stata da sola. Ora mi dici cos’hai fatto alla schiena?»   
Hans borbotta una bestemmia tra i denti e gira nuovamente il capo per non guardarla in faccia, ma Anna non si lascia scoraggiare da così poco e si sposta fino a raggiungere l’altra sponda del letto. Piazza una sedia di fronte al viso del ragazzo e inizia a battere nervosamente il piede per terra: «Hans? Sai che sono capace di farti la stessa domanda venti volte, vero?»   
«Come dimenticarlo» e senza volerlo sorride debolmente.   
Non ha voglia di parlare della sua schiena, di raccontarle come, una volta tornato a casa, i suoi fratelli l’abbiano gettato in una cella misera e buia in cui è stato lasciato a marcire per tre mesi. I topi sono stati a lungo la sua unica compagnia, si è ritrovato a dover combattere con loro per il cibo, perché se non era svelto abbastanza si sarebbero avventati sul suo pasto e sulle sue dita; doveva stare attento a dove dormiva, a coprirsi gli occhi e a non farli avvicinare. Quando l’hanno tirato fuori e l’hanno curato, Hans ha sperato, ha pregato che la sua punizione fosse finita, ma ovviamente non era nemmeno ancora cominciata. Il quarto mese suo fratello Fabian, il secondogenito, aveva iniziato a mostrargli la sua collezione di orrori, dimostrando di essersi ampiamente meritato il suo soprannome, _Il sanguinario_.   
Il ragazzo ricorda ancora con terrore le giornate passate chiuso nella replica senza aghi di una vergine di ferro; a compensare la mancanza degli aculei ci pensavano le numerose sottili aperture rettangolari sparse per tutta la macchina, ogni tanto Fabian passava, prendeva un pugnale e lo infilava attraverso i fori: «Spero di non avere colpito nulla di fondamentale, fratellino» diceva ridendo.   
Le cicatrici sul suo petto e sulle braccia sono state lasciate da quello, e comunque si tratta di un ricordo che Hans riesce ancora a sopportare; è quando pensa alla schiena che il sangue si gela nelle sue vene e sente le spalle bloccarsi, perché un dolore del genere non vuole provarlo mai più.   
«I miei fratelli» mormora piano sentendo gli occhi fissi di Anna su di sé «I miei fratelli mi hanno frustato per quello che ho fatto ad Arendelle. Mi hanno frustato finché la carne non si è staccata, finché non hanno raggiunto le ossa, finché non mi sono spezzato le labbra e non ho perso i sensi. Poi mi hanno curato e –»   
Si blocca di scatto vedendo gli occhi inorriditi di Anna. Non era questo che lei voleva, non era questo che nessuno di loro voleva: come si può essere così crudeli con un qualsiasi membro della propria famiglia? Anche se ha sbagliato, anche se ha percorso una strada che l’ha condotto lontano, come?   
«Tutto questo per Arendelle? Ma Hans è terribile, le tue azioni non hanno avuto ripercussioni sulle Isole del Sud e –»   
Il ragazzo la interrompe.   
«No Anna, non hai capito. Non mi stavano punendo perché ho tentato, malamente, di uccidervi, mi stavano punendo perché non ci sono riuscito».   
«Cosa?»   
«Te l’ho detto che non abbiamo mai avuto un buon rapporto io e i miei fratelli, no? Avevo sperato, per un attimo, che se fossi riuscito a portare loro la corona di Arendelle mi avrebbero guardato, non lo so» Hans affonda la faccia nel cuscino «Con occhi diversi? Ma non ci sono riuscito, non fraintendere, non ho più nessuna intenzione di avvicinarmi al trono, a nessun trono. E soprattutto non voglio più avvicinarmi alle isole del Sud».   
«Ma Hans, –»   
«Risparmiami» ringhia il ragazzo tirandosi mezzo su e reggendosi su un braccio «Non voglio le tue scuse, Anna, non voglio che mi guardi con pietà o commiserazione, e se quello che ti preoccupa sono i miei fratelli, stai tranquilla. Nessuno di loro cercherà di invadervi, fallendo ho tolto loro l’occasione di provarci, oramai non vi fideresti più di nessun Westergard».   
La ragazza tace, si alza lentamente dalla sedia e si avvolge in un pesante cappotto di pelliccia, quindi si dirige verso l’esterno, ma prima di varcare la porta si ferma, e lascia entrare una folata di vento gelido e neve che fanno rabbrividire Hans il quale non ha mai sopportato il freddo clima di quelle terre e quel gennaio si sta dimostrando particolarmente impietoso.   
«Non è commiserazione, Hans. È rabbia» sospira uscendo.   
    
Stringe i pugni e lascia che lo sguardo si perda sulla distesa di neve bianca, le unghie le penetrano nei palmi delle mani, ma ignora il dolore pensando che lui deve avere provato ben di peggio.   
Una piccola parte di lei le sussurra che, in fondo, se l’è meritato: le ha spezzato il cuore, l’ha abbandonata a morire e ha quasi ucciso Elsa. Ma Anna è cresciuta in quei sei mesi e ha capito, nel momento in cui si è trovata ad avere a che fare con la vita – quella vera, non quella controllata che aveva sperimentato tra le mura del castello –  che le cose non sono mai semplici come appaiono; sì, Hans è un criminale, il suo crimine è l’alto tradimento, il tentato regicidio, ma Hans è anche l’uomo che ha fatto del suo meglio per salvare i cittadini di Arendelle, per proteggerli dal gelo. È stato l’unico a non dare ad Elsa del mostro e a cercare di trovare un punto di contatto, l’ha fermata prima che commettesse un gesto irreparabile e l’ha riportata a casa.   
Ha sbagliato e il suo crimine non deve essere perdonato con leggerezza, ma Anna non pensa a lui come a un malvagio criminale che ha complottato alle sue spalle per ottenere il trono, quanto più a un goffo principe che ha cercato di cogliere un’occasione, travolto dalla sete di potere, quando il destino gli ha offerto una scelta. Certo quella scelta prevedeva salvarla o lasciarla morire, ma lei non trova comunque adeguato il prezzo che il ragazzo ha dovuto pagare.   
Riesce ancora a sentire, sotto le proprie dita, la sensazione della carne stravolta dalle frustate, le cicatrici che, come un disegno, gli percorrono tutta la schiena, in un susseguirsi di rilievi frastagliati; trattiene a malapena un moto di disgusto e la rabbia torna a montarle dentro.   
Quella famiglia, quelle persone hanno qualcosa che non va. Non riesce a spiegarselo altrimenti, perché come si può fare una cosa simile al proprio sangue? Al proprio fratello? E per quale motivo poi?   
Anna dentro di sé si ripromette di tagliare ogni ponte con quel regno, di avvertire Elsa e di chiudere comunicazioni, commerci e ogni altra cosa; non vuole mai più vedere un Westergard in vita sua. Proposito che sarebbe più semplice da rispettare se non ci fosse Hans sdraiato in un letto all’interno della baita, ma in quel momento la giovane principessa di Arendelle realizza di non avercela davvero con lui.   
Qualunque cosa abbia fatto, qualunque crimine abbia commesso, ha pagato a sufficienza per una vita intera, forse anche per un paio.   
Quando rientra scopre che Hans, in qualche modo, è riuscito a mettersi seduto, appoggiandosi a una pila di cuscini; gli lancia uno sguardo di disapprovazione e si dirige verso di lui a passo di carica.   
«Ti avevo detto ti rimane sdraiato. A pancia in giù» esclama con aria minacciosa.   
«Non mi dire. Senti, Anna, so che hai buone intenzioni, hai sempre buone intenzioni, ma ti prego, vai a fare la predica al tuo fidanzato campagnolo».   
«Tu ora ti sdrai! Subito! Ehm… per favore?» si interrompe un attimo pensandoci su «Anzi, subitissimo! Forza!»   
Hans si lascia sfuggire una risatina, che tuttavia gli provoca una dolorosa fitta alla schiena: fantastico, ora non può più nemmeno ridere.   
Obbedisce controvoglia e si lascia aiutare a rimettersi prono sul letto.   
«Il tizio con la renna, il campagnolo, cosa ne pensa di questa tua mania di girovagare per i boschi da sola?» _io non ti lascerei andare in giro senza una scorta_ , ma questo non osa dirlo, non ne ha il diritto.   
«Perché Kristoff dovrebbe dire qualcosa? Prima di tutto io e lui siamo solo amici, e credo di avere ampiamente dimostrato di essere in grado di sapermela cavare da sola!» borbotta oltraggiata la ragazza.   
«Sì, come no, l’ultima volta sei quasi morta infatti».   
«E di chi è la colpa?»   
«Touché».   
La fissa negli occhi per un istante che pare infinito e si chiede come faccia a sostenere il suo sguardo, o forse è lui, è lui che non dovrebbe avere nemmeno il coraggio di guardarla in faccia, ma ce l’ha.   
«Non sono arrabbiata con te, Hans. Cioè sì, lo sono stata, sono stata – oh! Sono stata così furiosa! Hai quasi ucciso Elsa, capisci? Elsa!»   
«E ti ho lasciata a morire in una stanza, lo so, non c’è bisogno che me lo ricordi ogni dieci minuti».   
«No, no, fammi finire, non capisci il punto» esclama la ragazza facendogli cenno di stare zitto.   
Sposta di nuovo la sedia davanti al letto e inizia a torturarsi le mani senza sapere bene da dove partire.   
«Non sono più in collera, Hans, davvero; non ti sto giustificando e non sono sicura di volerti perdonare, ma credo che tu abbia già scontato abbastanza e credo che la tua famiglia sia… cattiva. Molto cattiva, cattivissima, e non permetterò più che ti trascinino in quel posto. Io –»   
Hans scoppia a ridere: «Anna, credo che questa sia l’opinione più dura che tu abbia mai avuto riguardo a qualcuno, perfino di me sei riuscita solo a dire che ho un cuore congelato».   
«E mi sbaglio forse? Le cose mi hai detto… quelle persone sono malvagie. E noi ti abbiamo già consegnato loro una volta, non lascerò che accada di nuovo. Te lo prometto».   
Il ragazzo rilassa le spalle e chiude gli occhi, sorride appena, ma in realtà le è profondamente grato per quelle parole, per quel piccolo raggio di speranza che la principessa gli sta offrendo: una via di fuga.   
    
È necessaria una settimana perché le ferite di Hans si chiudano a sufficienza da permettergli di muoversi. Per sette giorni Anna si prende cura di lui, gli taglia i capelli e lo rade, privandolo finalmente di quattro mesi di barba incolta, gli cambia le bende e lo vede agitarsi nel sonno, sa che i suoi incubi riguardano i suoi fratelli e sa che lui non ne vuole parlare, quindi finge di non saperne nulla; dividono la baita in silenzio, Hans dorme in salotto, dove il rozzo tavolato di legno è stato trasformato in un letto anni prima da Oaken, per i suoi figli, aveva detto ad Anna; la principessa, invece, dorme nella camera da letto, tra lenzuola di cotone ruvido e pelli d’orso. Si sente vagamente in colpa, ma il ragazzo non si lamenta mai, parla a malapena e ogni volta che lo fa ha un sorriso sarcastico sul viso e un’espressione malinconica; lei non fa domande e per colmare quei silenzi eterni parla a sproposito, parla di tutto, parla abbastanza per entrambi.   
Kristoff arriva l’ottavo giorno.   
Lo sentono urlare quando è ancora parecchi metri lontano, non una mossa saggia vista la quantità di neve che ricopre la valle: deve essere qualcosa di veramente importante.   
Hans si nasconde nella stanza da letto, per sicurezza si siede per terra, con la schiena appoggiata al letto dove dorme la principessa, il più lontano possibile dalla porta. Anna va ad accogliere l’amico sulla porta e quando lo vede arrivare, trafelato e scomposto, capisce che è davvero grave.   
«Anna! Grazie a Dio!» esclama il giovane smontando da Sven e correndole incontro «È successa una cosa terribile».   
«Kristoff, cosa?»   
«Ci hanno avvisato tramite messaggero, Hans è scappato, è scappato dalle prigioni del Regno delle Isole del Sud» _dimmi qualcosa che non so_ , pensa Anna trattenendo una ghignatina «Il loro re ha mandato una delegazione di tre principi a proteggere Arendelle, arriveranno tra quattro giorni».   
La principessa sente il sangue gelare nelle vene, mentre il suo proposito di non avere più nulla a che fare coi Westergard va allegramente a farsi benedire, e volta molto lentamente il capo verso la porta della stanza, domandandosi se lui abbia sentito.   
«Entra, c’è qualcosa che devo dirti e riguarda Hans e i suoi fratelli. Una settimana fa –»   
Non fa in tempo a continuare che l’uscio della camera si apre e il tredicesimo principe del Regno delle Isole del Sud fa il suo ingresso nella stanza; gli tremano le gambe e deve appoggiarsi allo stipite della porta per non cadere, Anna non l’ha mai visto così, i suoi occhi brillano di disperazione e angoscia e, quando alza lo sguardo a incontrare il suo, la sua voce diventa una preghiera, un sussurro.   
«Uccidimi» con un braccio la ragazza ferma Kristoff prima che gli salti addosso e soddisfi la sua richiesta «Anna uccidimi. Vendetemi come schiavo, mandatemi sulle montagne a morire, qualsiasi cosa, ma non i miei fratelli».   
«Cosa ci fa lui qui?» il giovane non domanda, ringhia.   
«L’ho trovato una settimana fa, era ferito» mormora Anna piano «E l’ho curato».   
«Sei impazzita? Ti ricordi? Hans Westergard? Ha cercato di ucciderti, ha quasi ucciso Elsa e ti ha mentito, ripetutamente!»   
«Sì, grazie, me lo ricordo. Ma era ferito e l’ho curato e non è pericoloso, davvero».   
«Non è pericoloso?»   
«Ommioddio, Kristoff, ma mi stai ascoltando? Sì, non è pericoloso, ora siediti. C’è qualcosa che dovresti sapere».   
Il ragazzo obbedisce, senza smettere di lanciare occhiate torve ad Hans, il quale, con gli occhi persi nel vuoto, cerca di non pensare al destino che lo attende se decideranno di consegnarlo ai suoi fratelli. Mentre Anna parla, però, lo sguardo di Kristoff si sgrana per poi serrarsi di nuovo e percorrere il corpo del principe come a studiarlo. Con un cenno la ragazza gli fa segno di togliersi la maglietta e quando vede il petto martoriato, la schiena flagellata e le cicatrici, sparse su ogni centimetro della pelle, il biondo deve trattenere un conato e si chiede come abbia fatto Anna a non fuggire terrorizzata.   
«Loro ti hanno fatto questo? La tua famiglia? I tuoi fratelli?» lo vede annuire e nei suoi occhi riconosce l’umiliazione e la rabbia di un animale in gabbia, di qualcuno costretto a mostrare un segreto che avrebbe preferito portarsi nella tomba.   
Nonostante l’attacco d’ira iniziale, Kristoff rimane una persona dal cuore gentile, e, quando si accorge dei turbamenti dell’animo del principe, gli si avvicina e gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla. Non gli piace, non ha intenzione di perdonarlo, ma non vede per quale motivo non dovrebbe fidarsi, questa volta non ci sono secondi fini, solo dolore e paura.   
«Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me» gli dice gentilmente «Ma sappi che se dovesse accadere qualcosa ad Anna o ad Elsa, sarò io stesso ad esaudire la tua preghiera».   
Hans annuisce, rivestendosi, quindi lancia uno sguardo alla principessa che sta sorridendo ad entrambi; non si merita tutta quella gentilezza, da nessuno dei due, non si merita niente eppure per qualche motivo né Anna né Kristoff hanno pensato, nemmeno per un istante, di consegnarlo ai suoi fratelli. In quel momento sente che il muro che ha eretto per impedire ai suoi sentimenti di farsi largo come una marea potrebbe crollare, potrebbe addirittura piangere. Fortunatamente la voce gentile della ragazza lo blocca prima che possa fare qualsiasi cosa.   
«Dobbiamo avvisare Elsa, immediatamente».   
  
  


  
_Treachery and violence are spears pointed at both ends — they wound those who resort to them worse than their enemies._  
Isabella Linton – Wuthering Heights

  
  
  
«Assolutamente no».   
Elsa li guarda tutti e tre, come se fossero impazziti; beh, con ogni probabilità Anna e Kristoff lo sono davvero, visto e considerato chi hanno avuto l’ardire di trascinare a palazzo. Eppure più ascolta il loro racconto, più ode le loro argomentazioni, più si convince che dicano la verità.   
Perché la regina sa che non c’è alcuna reale motivazione per inviare tre principi alla ricerca di un fuggitivo, perché la regina sa che Arendelle è in grado di difendersi da sola, e anche i Westergard ne sono consapevoli, sa anche che sarebbe bastato diramare un avviso di cattura e offrire la propria collaborazione. Sì, Elsa sa riconoscere uno schema quando lo vede e ora ne ha di fronte uno ben congeniato, quello che non riesce a capire è se Hans ne faccia o meno parte.   
Quando, però, gli vede la schiena, decide che, se anche fosse così, la sua non è una partecipazione volontaria, anzi, lui quasi sicuramente non ha nulla a che fare con quella storia, probabilmente i suoi fratelli lo credono già lontano, magari in qualche regno esotico a godersi la libertà e a leccarsi le ferite.   
«Non penseranno mai che io sia tornato qui, nessuno di loro attraverserebbe l’oceano e rischierebbe la vita per un cavallo» e su questo punto nessuno può dargli torto.   
«Anna, posso parlarti un momento? In privato».   
«No, qualunque cosa tu debba dire è giusto che la sentano anche loro».   
Elsa sospira, consapevole che sua sorella non cambierà mai, e, anche se avrebbe preferito prima parlarne con lei, riprende da dove si era interrotta.   
«Non mi fido di Hans» sposta lo sguardo sul ragazzo, che di fronte all’occhiata gelida della regina si sente arrossire leggermente, non la ricordava così regale e non ricordava nemmeno che potesse essere così intimidatrice «Non mi fido di te, e non ho intenzione di perdonare i tuoi crimini. Tuttavia, se quello che dici è vero, e purtroppo temo che lo sia, Arendelle corre un grave pericolo. Non possiamo permetterci una guerra, Anna, non possiamo rifiutare nulla al Regno delle Isole del Sud, né possiamo cacciare i suoi emissari».   
«Ma Elsa!»   
«Anna, ascoltami» prende la mano della sorella tra le sue e la guarda negli occhi «Non sto suggerendo di consegnar loro Hans, né tantomeno il regno. Ma di giocare al loro stesso gioco; ci sono molte cose che né io né te sappiamo del mondo, ma questa volta abbiamo un vantaggio. Sappiamo che questi uomini hanno delle mire sul nostro regno, sappiamo chi sono, sappiamo come pensano. E tu –»   
La regina si volta verso il tredicesimo principe e gli punta contro un dito candido.   
«Tu sarai il nostro asso nella manica, fallo e io ritirerò tutte le accuse contro la tua persona, persino l’esilio e, se lo vorrai, alla fine ti sarà concesso di rimanere ad Arendelle».   
«Se scoprono che sono qui faranno di tutto per uccidermi. O per portarmi via. O entrambe le cose».   
«Non accadrà».   
Hans vorrebbe ribattere, ma non si può rispondere per le rime ad una regina, soprattutto non quando la regina in questione può trasformarti in una statua di ghiaccio decorativa da mettere in salotto, quindi il giovane tace, sperando, pregando che qualsiasi cosa quei tre abbiano in mente vada a buon fine.   
Tre giorni dopo arrivano i suoi fratelli.   
Li guarda sbarcare dalla nave e anche a quella distanza li riconosce perfettamente. Il primo a poggiare piede sul molo è Fabian, che non solo è il sadico bastardo che si è divertito a trasformare il suo corpo in una cartina, ma è anche il secondogenito e la sua presenza non lascia presagire nulla di buono; dietro di lui ci sono Edmund e Isaak, gemelli, rispettivamente l’ottavo e il nono figlio della famiglia Westergard, nonché i più affascinanti, egoisti e subdoli tra i suoi fratelli. La delegazione non è stata scelta a caso e nel vederli tutti insieme Hans rabbrividisce, hanno in mente qualcosa, di questo è sicuro, ma non è mai stato astuto e calcolatore come Fabian, né intrigante e ambiguo come Edmund, né tantomeno possiede lo stesso carisma e sangue freddo di Isaak, di conseguenza non è in grado di capire quale possa essere il loro piano. Le azioni che ha compiuto in passato, dettate dall’impulso del momento, non lo aiutano in alcun modo a relazionarsi con loro; il suo complotto era pieno di falle e, col senno di poi, si chiede come abbia fatto a non farsi scoprire da nessuno, soprattutto quando si era bellamente inventato – senza uno straccio di prova – di avere scambiato i voti matrimoniali con Anna.   
Si ritrae dalla balconata e ritorna nella camera che gli è stata concessa, in un’ala deserta del castello. Si trova nella torre dell’orologio e in qualche modo la sensazione che prova nel camminare di nuovo in quelle stanze è un misto di nostalgia e rimpianto, ma velocemente scaccia il pensiero; Hans sa che non è tempo di perdersi dietro a un passato che non può tornare, perché in quel momento i suoi fratelli stanno camminando sul selciato della città, attraversando il lungo ponte di pietra che conduce al castello.   
    
Fabian odia la neve. Odia il freddo, odia il vento, odia qualsiasi cosa possa rovinargli la pelle o fargli venire i brividi. Quel regno di schifo dimenticato da Dio e dagli uomini dovrebbe essere obliterato, cancellato dalla superficie della terra; e sarebbe stato tutto così incredibilmente più semplice se non avessero avuto un buono a nulla come fratello. Il tredicesimo figlio, come se il tredici non fosse già di per sé una disgrazia, un numero che porta male, così era nato Hans: il figlio maledetto. E si era visto fin da subito, capelli rossi come il demonio – e non castani come ogni Westergard, con il suo primo vagito aveva assordato il palazzo e al suo primo respiro era corrisposto l’ultimo della regina. Una disgrazia frequente durante il parto, avevano detto le levatrici, soprattutto per una donna in età avanzata, ma lui e i suoi fratelli avevano sempre saputo la verità: era stata colpa sua, se solo non fosse mai nato. E in ventitré anni di vita avevano provveduto a rinfacciarglielo in ogni momento, ogni volta che ce n’era stata occasione; solo Levi, Stephen e Cord si erano rifiutati di dare loro corda, prendendosi cura di Hans da soli, ma David, il primogenito, era riuscito a mandarli lontano, facendoli sposare a principesse di regni troppo distanti o spendendoli come emissari del regno fino ai limiti estremi del mondo.   
«Fratello» la voce melodiosa e armonica di Isaak lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri, mentre a passo di carica si dirige verso il castello «E se la strega dovesse accorgersi di qualcosa?»   
«Quel mostro sa solo usare il ghiaccio, almeno secondo le voci che corrono, vedrai che non si accorgerà di niente. Dubito che riuscirà a resistere al tuo carisma, ma cerca in ogni caso di dare il meglio di te. Non possiamo tollerare un altro fallimento. Anche tu, Edmund».   
«Figurati, se quella sciocca ragazzina è caduta nel tranello di quell’incapace di Hans, di sicuro cascherà tra le mie braccia come un frutto maturo».   
Elsa li attende nel cortile, elegante e altera come sempre, trasuda eleganza e compostezza; incredibilmente a suo agio tra la neve con solo un leggero vestito celeste indosso osserva, intimamente divertita, i tre principi, mentre avanzano verso di lei trattenendosi dal battere i denti per il freddo.   
Dopo i primi convenevoli li convince ad entrare a scaldarsi e li conduce nel salone da ricevimento, dove una tavolata di rinfresco è stata preparata per il loro arrivo; Anna dietro una porta, aspetta che Elsa la introduca e osserva, insieme a Kristoff, i nuovi arrivati.   
«Hans sostiene che saranno i gemelli a cercare di attirarsi le vostre simpatie, mentre quello grosso farà da osservatore» borbotta il ragazzo.   
«Sì, ma quale dei due?»   
Lo scopre quando, appena fatto il suo ingresso nella sala, uno dei principi le si fa incontro e le porge la mano per aiutarla ad avanzare; _che cosa ridicola_ , pensa Anna, come se avesse bisogno di aiuto per camminare.   
«Principe Fabian, Principe Edmund, Principe Isaak, questa è mia sorella, la Principessa Anna».   
La ragazza risponde con un breve inchino, sorride con allegria, e lascia che il suo sguardo si sposti da uno all’altro; cerca di non fissare troppo il maggiore e di non far trasparire la rabbia che prova nel vederlo, soprattutto sapendo quello che ha fatto ad Hans.   
«È un onore conoscervi, principessa» le dice Edmund facendole il baciamano «So cosa avete passato per colpa di quel mascalzone di nostro fratello e voglio assicurarvi che tutti noi tutto il possibile per proteggervi da lui».   
_Sì, ma chi mi proteggerà da voi?_   
«Io… Ecco… Grazie, immagino. Vi ringrazio molto».   
«Spero che la somiglianza fisica non vi disturbi» aggiunge quindi il giovane, collegando la sua esitazione ai ricordi del passato.   
«Oh, no, no, certo che no, assolutamente no! Siete diversi, davvero, diversissimi! Hans è, era molto più…» si ferma senza sapere nemmeno lei cosa dire sincero, goffo, reale, affascinante? «Più rosso. Di capelli intendo, e aveva più lentiggini e gli occhi di colore diverso».   
Si blocca improvvisamente prima di continuare un elenco che rischia di dimostrare solamente quanto ancora si ricordi di Hans.   
«È un sollievo sentirlo, principessa».   
«Anna, mentre io e il principe Fabian parliamo di questioni di stato, perché non mostri ai suoi fratelli il palazzo? Kristoff vi farà da chaperon».   
Il biondo entra nella sala e si inchina di fronte agli ospiti, profondamente a disagio per la veste, fin troppo elegante, che è costretto a indossare per ricoprire quel ruolo; Anna deve trattenersi dal non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia di nuovo, come ha fatto poco prima quando le è comparso di fronte rinchiuso in un completo nero.   
«Se le Signorie Vostre hanno piacere di seguirmi» esordisce con un voce strozzata, domandandosi perché lo stia facendo.   
Li scorta per lunghi corridoi e ampie stanze, rimanendo sempre in silenzio, mentre Anna racconta la storia di ognuna delle camere di rappresentanza, mostra loro la sala dei dipinti, la libreria e persino la cappella; se i gemelli rimangono storditi dalla sua parlantina cercano di non darlo a vedere, e si prodigano in complimenti e in domande per mantenere attiva l’attenzione della principessa.   
«Sono tutte opere magnifiche» dice Edmund ammirando i quadri «Ma nessuno di loro eguaglia la vostra bellezza, non sei d’accordo fratello?»   
«Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio» risponde Isaak che in realtà sì, sarebbe riuscito ad esprimere il concetto in modo molto più elegante.   
«Hans ci aveva parlato di quanto fossero belle le principesse di Arendelle, ma mai avremmo pensato una cosa simile» Edmund allunga una mano e sfiora una delle trecce di Anna, lui odia quel colore «Così delicata, come un fiore appena sbocciato».   
Un leggero colpo di tosse lo spinge a staccarsi e a lanciare un’occhiata di fuoco in direzione di Kristoff.   
«Milady, credo che il vostro servo» e Isaak calca con particolare disprezzo sull’ultima parola «Non si senta bene, credo dovrebbe ritirarsi».   
Anna emette una risatina sommessa: «Oh, come siete gentile a preoccuparvi, ma vi assicuro che sta benissimo, purtroppo soffre di raucedine».   
I gemelli roteano lo sguardo, consapevoli che non sarà facile liberarsi di quel molesto cane da guardia che segue ogni loro movimento con occhio vigile, studiandoli.   
Non gli piacciono, e non si fa nessuno scrupolo a comunicarlo ad Elsa e ad Hans quando, dopo qualche ora, si riuniscono nella torre dell’orologio.   
«Mi guardavano come se avessero voluto uccidermi, ero di troppo per loro» asserisce con rabbia, ricordando l’occhiata lasciva che avevano gettato ad Anna prima di andarsene.   
Il tredicesimo principe annuisce e guarda preoccupato la principessa, mentre Elsa prende la parola.   
«Fabian, invece, lui mi preoccupa di più. Ha gli stessi occhi freddi di un morto e anche quando sorride sembra che voglia distruggerti».   
«Ed è così» mormora Hans «È disposto a qualsiasi cosa pur di raggiungere il suo scopo, e, onestamente, mi spaventa non sapere quale sia».   
«Continua a richiedere la mia presenza e ad importunarmi con noiose faccende di stato, come se tenermi occupata fosse la sua prima priorità e davvero non capisco perché, non siamo mai soli, siamo perennemente circondati da dignitari e ministri!»   
Mentre la regina continua la sua filippica, lamentandosi assieme a Kristoff di quanto non sopportino quei nuovi venuti, Hans prende gentilmente Anna per un braccio e la trascina verso una finestra.   
«Stai attenta ad Isaak ed Edmund, so che te l’ho già detto, ma cerca di non rimanere mai da sola con loro due, sono degli animali e…» si interrompe un attimo e la sua presa si fa più salda mentre i suoi occhi verdi si incastrano in quelli celesti della principessa «Giravano voci, a casa mia, voci su quello che gli piace fare alle donne, soprattutto quando sono giovani, belle e non consenzienti».   
Anna deglutisce e con altrettanta gentilezza prende la mano con cui Hans la sta ancora stringendo e la avvolge tra le sue.   
«Starò attenta, prometto».   
Come scopre ben presto, però, l’attenzione non è mai troppa e il pericolo è sempre all’erta. Gerda sostiene che nelle ultime notti qualcuno abbia visto ombre scure aggirarsi nei corridoi del castello, Kai ha parlato di antichi fantasmi risvegliati dalla presenza nefanda di uomini empi, ma sia la regina che la principessa sanno bene che non si tratta di mostri, o almeno non di quel genere di mostri.   
I fratelli di Hans hanno perlustrato l’intera tenuta, hanno approfittato del favore della notte e si sono insinuati in ogni anfratto e in ogni stanza, spingendosi fino a dove è stato possibile arrivare; solo le stanze chiuse e quelle protette da guardie sono state loro precluse e ora Fabian ribolle dalla voglia di riuscire ad entrare nelle stanze dei reali.   
Quella notte Anna si sveglia di soprassalto, c’è qualcosa di strano nell’aria, qualcosa di diverso e anche se continua a rigirarsi nel letto non riesce a riprendere sonno. Quando apre i tendaggi si accorge di cosa sia, il cielo è attraversato da lunghe strisce colorate, verdi, celesti, rosate, che si muovono come onde, come nastri di luce nella notte scura; è insolito vedere un’aurora polare una così presto durante l’anno, di solito bisogno aspettare febbraio inoltrato.   
A distrarla da quel panorama ci pensa uno scricchiolio sinistro fuori dalla sua porta, a quell’ora nessuno dovrebbe essere sveglio e Anna ricorda con ansia le parole di Hans: «Chiuditi a chiave in camera e non uscire mai di notte, per nessun motivo». Sa che l’uscio è serrato, ma è altresì consapevole che per aprire una porta come quella non ci voglia poi molto e quando inizia a udire una serie di scricchioli e lievi cigolii provenire dalla serratura i suoi dubbi scompaiono: qualcuno sta davvero cercando di entrare.   
Con passo delicato si dirige verso un armadio a muro e si nasconde all’interno, a tentoni, nel buio, cerca un pannello sul fondo e quando lo trova a malapena trattiene un respiro di sollievo: lo fa scivolare di lato e davanti ai suoi occhi si apre uno piccolo tunnel. Si infila all’interno e rinchiuso il pannello, giusto in tempo per udire la porta della stanza spalancarsi, procede lungo la galleria. Deve avanzare carponi perché il soffitto non è abbastanza alto da permetterle di stare in posizione eretta; non è spaventata, anche se i tunnel, nascosti alla vista da un intricato sistema di decorazioni architettoniche, sono stati costruiti in caso i membri della famiglia si fossero trovati a dover fuggire da un assedio. Conosce perfettamente ogni anfratto e ogni svolta, quando era piccola li usava per giocare e non hanno segreti per lei; giunta ad un bivio, però, si blocca, senza sapere dove andare, Elsa è, con ogni probabilità, al sicuro, nessuno oserebbe attaccare la stanza della regina, non tanto perché è protetta da guardie, ma principalmente per via dei suoi poteri magici.   
Senza rendersene conto gira a sinistra e segue il percorso fino a una botola in legno scuro, la superficie è percorsa da buchi di tarli e quando Anna spinge si apre senza fatica, rivelando la base di una torre non illuminata; richiude il passaggio dietro di sé e, rabbrividendo a contatto col pavimento freddo, si dirige verso la scala a chiocciola nascosta nell’ombra.   
«Hans?» chiama piano salendo i gradini.   
Il ragazzo l’ha sentita entrare, o meglio ha sentito qualcuno entrare, non si sarebbe mai aspettato che fosse lei; quando la vede Anna ha i capelli sciolti lungo le spalle e il corpo avvolto in una pesante camicia da notte in velluto color verde bottiglia, attorno al collo un leggero strato di pelliccia, i piedi sono scalzi e il viso pallido. È la prima volta che Hans le vede una simile espressione di preoccupazione sul viso e senza pensarci le si fa incontro.   
«Anna! Cos’è successo? Che ci fai qui?»   
«Oh» la principessa sembra realizzare solo in quel momento dove si trova e fa un passo indietro nel vederlo avvicinarsi. Il ragazzo si blocca e le tende la mano, non vuole spaventarla e non vuole che scappi, non sa perché si trovi lì, ma sente una nuova sensazione di ansia farsi strada dentro di lui.   
«Ecco il cielo si è svegliato e quindi mi sono svegliata anche io e –»   
«Anna» l’attira verso di sé e la circonda con un braccio guidandola verso il letto che la regina ha fatto installare nella stanza vuota.   
La principessa si siede e si appoggia alla parete, tirandosi le ginocchia contro il petto e coprendo con il bordo dell’abito i piedi freddi; lo guarda e gli occhi le si riempiono di lacrime, non sa nemmeno cosa dire, sarebbe dovuta andare da Elsa.   
Hans le accarezza il capelli e si siede di fianco a lei, passandole un braccio oltre la spalla, non sa cosa dire, così rimane in silenzio, aspettando. Non osa mandarla via, non dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per lui, non osa rimproverarla per essere uscita di notte, non saprebbe nemmeno con che coraggio guardarla negli occhi per sgridarla, con che diritto?   
«Qualcuno ha cercato di entrare in camera mia» la sente mormorare piano e sente tutti i suoi muscoli irrigidirsi. Volta il viso lentamente verso di lei e i suoi occhi si fanno due fessure.   
«Come, prego?» domanda, è la sua voce è un sussurro.   
«Qualcuno ha cercato. No, qualcuno è entrato in camera mia stanotte, sono scappata prima che aprissero la porta, ma so che è così».   
Rabbrividisce e il ragazzo la stringe di più a sé, mentre una furia cieca gli monta dentro, non sa nemmeno lui cosa la provochi, ma la sola idea di Anna da sola nella sua camera che rischia di venire aggredita nel suo stesso letto dai suoi fratelli gli fa venire voglia di commettere un omicidio, questa volta per davvero.   
«Hans ho paura» ed è la prima volta, da quando la conosce, che le sente dire una cosa del genere. Anna non ha paura di niente, non scappa davanti al pericolo, affronta tempeste in piena estate e scala montagne per recuperare sua sorella, combatte giganteschi pupazzi di neve mutanti e prende a pugni in faccia chi, come lui, le spezza il cuore; Anna non ha paura di morire per salvare chi ama, non ha paura di finire congelata, non ha paura di mettersi sulla traiettoria di una spada, non teme il buio, la solitudine e il peso del passato, o forse sì, ma non lascia che nessuna di queste cose la schiacci. Eppure Anna è lì ora, accanto a lui, raggomitolata su sé stessa come una bambina, terrorizzata all’idea che i suoi fratelli possano entrare nella sua stanza, trovarla da sola e farle chissà cosa. Spinto da un impulso che non sa come definire la prende in braccio e la fa sedere sulle sue gambe, la circonda con braccio e con l’altro le accarezza i capelli, Anna  non sa bene cosa stia succedendo, ma gli è grata di quel gesto e sbattendo le ciglia scaccia le lacrime che minacciano di uscire. Non sa quanto tempo rimangano così, forse si addormenta per un po’ con il capo sulla sua spalla, perché quando riapre gli occhi, sebbene ancora nella stessa posizione, sono entrambi coperti da una spessa pelliccia d’orso e da una coperta di lana.   
«Hans?» lo chiama piano e al ragazzo ci vuole qualche minuto per mettere a fuoco la sua figura una volta aperti gli occhi.   
Come si rende conto della posizione in cui si trovano per poco non la lancia per aria facendola scoppiare a ridere.   
«Anna, ma cosa! Oh, devi tornare in camera tua, lo sai vero?»   
La ragazza annuisce e abbassa lo sguardo.   
«Io, ecco, sì, mi accompagneresti? Cioè non nel senso di venire in camera mia, in quel senso, cioè un altro senso. Ecco, è solo che –»   
«Lo so, lo so, però è pericoloso per entrambi attraversare il castello ora, soprattutto assieme».   
«Oh, ma io non pensavo affatto di passare per i corridori. Pensavo di passare per i tunnel, come quando sono arrivata».   
«Mi sembra un’ottima idea! Aspetta, cosa!? Tunnel?»   
La ragazza gli racconta dei passaggi segreti che collegano quasi tutto il palazzo e di come possano essere utilizzati come via di fuga in caso di pericolo, gli mostra la botola da cui è entrata nella torre la sera prima e quando finisce di parlare sul volto di Hans si forma uno strano sorriso.   
«E tu le conosci tutte, queste gallerie, giusto?»   
«Sì, certo».   
«Mostramele».   
  
    


  
_You are welcome to torture me to death for your amusement; only allow me to amuse myself a little in the same style. And refrain from insult as much as you are able. Having levelled my palace, don't erect a hovel and complacently admire your own charity in giving me that for a home. If I imagined you really wished me to marry Isabel, I'd cut my throat._  
Heathcliff 

    
  
  
«Sono sicuro che fosse quella la sua stanza, hai visto il letto, qualcuno ci ha dormito ed era ancora caldo quando siamo entrati».   
«Imbecilli, avreste dovuto assicurarvi che fosse all’interno!»   
«Ma c’era, non l’abbiamo vista uscire e abbiamo controllato il corridoio per ore prima di entrare».   
«Avete controllato che non si fosse nascosta da qualche parte? Magari si è svegliata sentendovi forzare la porta».   
«No» dice Isaak masticando una bestemmia «Abbiamo guardato ovunque, non c’era. Non potevamo certo rimanere lì fino a mattina inoltrata, se fosse entrata qualcuna delle serve sarebbe stato un guaio».   
«Così abbiamo aspettato un paio d’ore e siamo venuti via» aggiunge Edmund mordicchiandosi l’unghia del pollice dal nervosismo.   
«Se non si riesce a trovarla da sola in camera da letto bisognerà sorprenderla nel castello» prosegue Fabian guardando con disgusto la neve fuori dalla finestra.   
«Ma è sempre seguita da quel paesano pezzente».   
«Già, non la molla un attimo».   
«A lui penserò io, dopo tutto, anche se il su compito è quello di accompagnare la principessa ovunque vada, escludo che possa rifiutarsi di eseguire un mio ordine, sono, pur sempre, un principe» Fabian ghigna, non lasciando presagire nulla di buono e i suoi fratelli, conoscendolo, si preparano ad entrare in azione.   
  
Anna legge nella biblioteca del castello, non è mai stata un’accanita divoratrice di libri, ma visti gli ultimi fatti ha deciso di ritagliarsi un po’ di tempo per stare da sola, per pensare e rilassarsi. Seduta sulla chaise-longue, davanti al camino acceso, sfoglia distrattamente un romanzo d’amore, mentre la sua mente vaga senza sosta agli eventi dell’ultima settimana e in particolare ad Hans. Ripensa a quando si sono trovati insieme in quella stanza più di sei mesi prima, e, sebbene consapevole che entrambi all’epoca fossero persone diverse, non riesce a trattenere un gemito di disgusto. Perché deve essere sempre tutto così difficile?   
Appoggia il libro sul tavolino e si perde a osservare il bagliore delle fiamme, Elsa è occupata in qualche noiosa riunione di stato, Kristoff ha dovuto accompagnare i principi a visitare la città e lei è rimasta lì, da sola, a deprimersi. Bella vita!   
Impreca sommessamente e non sente la porta aprirsi alle sue spalle, a riscuoterla dai suoi pensieri è una voce armoniosa e languida che la coglie impreparata.   
«Non è molto reale imprecare a quel modo, principessa» sussurra Edmond appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla.   
«Chissà cosa direbbe vostra sorella se vi udisse, lei che è sempre così… algida» continua Isaak girandole attorno e sedendosi sul bordo della chaise-longue «Così fredda che talvolta mi domando persino se sia capace di amare. Povera Anna, che triste vita devi avere avuto, sempre così sola».   
La ragazza si ritrae e in quel momento al viso di Isaak si sovrappone quello di Hans e lei sente le lacrime tentare di farsi strada per uscire, ma si morde la lingua e cerca di alzarsi.   
«Non così in fretta, Principessa» le mani di Edmund le artigliano le spalle e la spingono a risedersi, mentre la sua lingua le accarezza lasciva il lobo dell’orecchio.   
«Lasciatemi, lasciatemi andare, tutti e due» intima loro cercando di divincolarsi, ma la presa dei fratelli sul suo corpo è ben salda e le loro mani si fanno fameliche.   
«Cosa pensi che succederà, Anna» domanda Isaak sollevandole la gonna e accarezzandole le gambe «Dopo che avremo finito? Come pensi che farà la regina per evitare che si sappia dello scandalo che ha colpito la sua amata sorella?»   
Ora le sue mani sono arrivate alle cosce ed Anna, oltre la pesante stoffa dei mutandoni, riesce a sentire le sue impronte sulla pelle, e cerca di divincolarsi anche di più, urlando loro di lasciarla.   
«Credo, fratello, che l’unico modo per rimediare a un simile dramma sia un matrimonio riparatore, non vogliamo mica che nasca un figlio bastardo» finisce Edmund per lui e in quell’istante la ragazza capisce che cosa hanno intenzione di fare e urla più forte.   
«Oh, Anna, se solo qualcuno potesse sentirti» la voce di Isaak è un sussurrò mentre, con insolita violenza, le strappa le mutande e le calze «Se solo a qualcuno importasse di te, così piccola e sgraziata, senza alcuno scopo, non sarai mai regina, lo sai vero? Nessuno ha bisogno di te».   
Anna sta piangendo, la testa le gira ed è terrorizzata, nessuno la sente, perché nessuno la sente? Dove sono tutti? Elsa? Kristoff? Gerda? Kai? Perché nessuno risponde?   
«Hans» sussurra piano.   
«Hans?» i gemelli scoppiano a ridere «Oh, ancora lui? Non preoccuparti, principessa, probabilmente ora è da qualche parte a godersi la libertà».   
«O morto».   
«O entrambe le cose».   
Anna li guarda con orrore mentre Isaak si slaccia lentamente i pantaloni, questa volta quando lo chiama la sua voce è più alta, e ogni volta urla più forte.   
«Hans!»   
Isaak si slaccia la cintura.   
«Hans!»   
Isaak si cala le brache.   
«Hans!»   
Anna sta piangendo a dirotto oramai e non si accorge quando Edmund viene colpito alle spalle, sente solo la sua presa svanire e tra le lacrime si accorge che Isaak indietreggia invece di avanzare, istintivamente si ritrae più indietro sul divanetto portandosi le gambe al petto come a volersi difendere, ma non ce n’è alcun bisogno perché il pesante candelabro in ottone colpisce Isaak in piena fronte e il giovane finisce disteso per terra. La ragazza segue passivamente i movimenti di Hans mentre lega con la corda della tenda i due fratelli, non riesce a parlare e non riesce a smettere di piangere, vorrebbe solo scappare, nascondersi, coprirsi e andare via.   
Hans le si avvicina e le posa con delicatezza la sua giacca sulle spalle, abbassandole come può la gonna e cercando di asciugarle le lacrime.   
«Anna? Anna, va tutto bene, sono qui».   
Sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi la ragazza gli getta le braccia al collo e inizia a singhiozzare più forte, senza riuscire a parlare, senza nemmeno riuscire a ringraziarlo.   
La prima volta che Hans è entrato nella biblioteca insieme ad Anna ha scelto di lasciarla morire, la seconda volta che Hans si trova nella biblioteca insieme ad Anna sceglie di salvarla.   
    
«Tutto questo è inaccettabile!» esclama Fabian facendo fumo anche dalle orecchie.   
«Inaccettabile? Inaccettabile?» Elsa sta urlando, attorno a lei l’aria si cristallizza e ai suoi piedi si espande un sottile velo di ghiaccio «Venite a casa mia, venite accolti come ospiti, e i vostri fratelli cercano di violentare mia sorella e questo sarebbe inaccettabile?»   
La sua mano scatta di lato e senza nemmeno riuscire a controllarsi la regina congela il trono per la stizza, sullo schienale spuntano una serie di inquietanti spuntoni di ghiaccio che si allungano verso il soffitto.   
«Se vostro fratello, se Hans» si corregge per evitare di creare ulteriore confusione «Non fosse stato _davvero_ nei paraggi, mia sorella sarebbe stata alla mercé di quei due. E vi assicuro che se fosse accaduto, nessun matrimonio riparatore, nessuna lettera di scuse del vostro re avrebbero potuto impedirmi di dichiararvi guerra. Quindi non venite a dirmi che è inaccettabile che Arendelle ritiri le accuse di tentato regicidio. A partire da oggi Hans Westergard non è più bandito da queste terre, ma i vostri fratelli, Isaak e Edmund, lo sono. E se li rivedremo ancora, beh».   
Elsa stringe il pugno e il ghiaccio che ha invaso la stanza si infrange in mille piccoli pezzi per poi svanire nel nulla, Fabian deglutisce, i suoi piani sono stati di nuovo mandati a monte da quel patetico inetto smidollato del suo fratello minore, avrebbero dovuto ucciderlo da piccolo.   
«Vostra maestà» il secondogenito dei Westergard si morde la lingua per impedirsi di darle della frigida ragazzina viziata «Forse per le leggi di Arendelle ora Hans non è più colpevole di alcun crimine, ma per le nostre lo è. Ed è ancora un cittadino del Regno delle Isole del Sud, vi chiedo, pertanto, di consegnarmelo. Come è giusto che sia».   
La regina alza una mano, intimando silenzio.   
«Non è il momento, né il luogo. Ora sparite dalla mia vista, prima che decida di congelarvi il cuore» e la sua non è una minaccia vana.   
Come l’uomo sparisce Elsa si precipita nelle stanze di sua sorella, ma la porta è chiusa e Kristoff, insieme ad Hans, è seduto per terra appoggiato al muro, si tiene il capo con le mani e guarda fisso per terra, il principe, al suo fianco, ha i pugni serrati, le unghie sono penetrate nella carne, ma non ci fa caso, guarda dritto davanti a sé, ma non vede nulla.   
«Come sta?» domanda la regina fissando prima uno e poi l’altro.   
«Non fa entrare nessuno» sussurra piano Kristoff «Mio Dio, Elsa, è tutta colpa mia, avrei dovuto essere con lei, avrei dovuto essere al suo fianco».   
La ragazza gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e sorride debolmente.   
«Non è stata colpa tua, Kristoff, non potevi esimerti dall’accompagnare Fabian e i suoi fratelli in paese e non potevi prevedere che i gemelli avessero in mente una cosa simile quando sono rientrati lamentandosi per il freddo».   
«Ma io sì» interviene Hans, e la sua voce è un mormorio roco «Sono i miei fratelli, sono degli animali, avrei dovuto capirlo, avrei dovuto immaginarlo».   
«Ora basta! Grazie al cielo non è successo niente di irreparabile, Kristoff li ha tenuti a bada fino ad oggi e tu, grazie alle gallerie  – che non so proprio come tu abbia scoperto, sei arrivato in tempo per salvarla» si blocca avvicinandosi alla porta «È solo spaventata, è normale, non fatevi abbattere dalla sua debolezza, non ha bisogno di questo ora».   
Bussa piano alla porta, ma nessuno le risponde.   
«Anna? Anna sono io, sono Elsa. Aprimi per favore» appoggia la mano sullo stipite chiuso e per un secondo pensa a quanto si siano ribaltati i ruoli «Anna? Puoi lasciarmi entrare?»   
La porta si apre quel tanto che basta per lasciar passare la regina, che scivola dentro silenziosamente e accosta l’uscio alle sue spalle, facendo cenno ai ragazzi di aspettare lì; Anna la guarda con gli occhi ancora arrossati di pianto e l’abbraccia stretta, come se non volesse più lasciarla andare.   
Elsa la conduce sul letto e si siede accanto a lei, mentre Anna le si stringe addosso come quando erano piccole, prima che il mondo intervenisse a separarle.   
«Va tutto bene, ora, ci sono io con te» le dice piano accarezzandole i capelli.   
Quando Anna parla la sua voce è un sussurro.   
«Per un attimo ho temuto che non sarebbe arrivato nessuno, perché a chi importa di Anna? Ho creduto che sarei rimasta lì da sola e che loro avessero ragione. Oh, Elsa, scusami» le lacrime le appannano di nuovo gli occhi «So che è ingiusto, ed egoista, e so che tu tieni a me, ma metà delle persone che ci sono a palazzo fingono che io non ci sia, le guardie non mi parlano e credevo, credevo mi sentissero e mi stessero ignorando apposta e –»   
Sua sorella la blocca sul nascere e la stringe più forte.   
«Non pensarlo nemmeno, tutti ti adorano Anna, porti il sorriso ovunque vai, questo regno sarebbe così triste se non ci fossi tu».   
Rimangono in silenzio entrambe, abbracciate come due bambine.   
«Elsa, cosa è accaduto dopo?»   
«Dopo che hai avuto una meritata crisi di nervi?» ridacchia la maggiore passandole una mano sui capelli «Niente di che, Hans è venuto a chiamarmi, Kristoff ha preso a pugni Fabian, Isaak e Edmund sono stati gettati nelle prigioni e no, non lascerò che quell’uomo li riporti sulla nave finché non sarò sicura che partano, e poi, ecco, potrei avere dato di matto. E avere congelato la sala del trono».   
Anna scoppia a ridere e la sua risata è un balsamo.   
«Elsa!»   
«Oh, insomma, ero così furiosa!»   
«Grazie» risponde Anna dandole un affettuoso bacio sulla guancia e godendosi quel momento, così raro, in cui sua sorella è tutta sua.   
«Kristoff e Hans sono qua fuori che prendono a capocciate il muro».   
«Questa è una menzogna!» urla il biondo da fuori «Stiamo litigando con la panca».   
Anna ridacchia di nuovo e urla loro di entrare, giacché origliare fuori dalla stanza di una principessa non è proprio il massimo dell’educazione. Quando i due ragazzi si fanno avanti hanno lo sguardo mesto e l’aria depressa, come due bambini a cui è appena morto il cane e Anna prova un istintivo moto di tenerezza nei loro confronti, nei confronti di entrambi.   
«Che musi lunghi! Cioè non letteralmente lunghi, ma tristi, sì insomma che facce tristi! Guardate che io sto benissimo» borbotta strappando loro un sorriso «Sapete che Elsa ha congelato la sala del trono?»   
«Aspetta, cosa?» domandano in sincrono i due ragazzi spostando lo sguardo sulla regina che ha la decenza di arrossire lievemente.   
«Oh, beh, ero arrabbiata» il suo sguardo si oscura per un attimo «Quell’uomo disgustoso continuava a urlare e io pensavo ad Anna, e ha osato contestare le mie decisioni. Dove pensa di essere, a casa sua?»   
«Fabian è molto testardo» risponde semplicemente Hans.   
«Indubbiamente, e non ha nemmeno accettato che facessi cadere ogni accusa che pendeva sul tuo capo per bandire, invece, i tuoi fratelli»   
Hans rimane interdetto, grato, ma interdetto. Arendelle non è il posto adatto per lui, non dopo tutto quello che ha fatto passare ai suoi abitanti.   
«Tuttavia, sostiene che, siccome sei a tutti gli effetti un cittadino del Regno delle Isole del Sud, di avere il diritto di riportarti a casa, dove ancora sei accusato di tradimento».   
Indietreggia di un passo, ma la mano pesante di Kristoff si posa sulla sua spalla destra e nel suo sguardo il giovane legge qualcosa di completamente nuovo e inaspettato: solidarietà, rispetto, amicizia.   
«Elsa no! Non lasceremo che lo portino indietro, puoi –» Anna salta giù dal letto e si pone sul lato sinistro del ragazzo, prendendolo per una mano.   
Elsa la interrompe con un gesto.   
«E non ho intenzione di farlo, ma è vero che non ho alcun potere di lui. C’è una soluzione però, se tu» e fissa Hans negli occhi «Sposassi una ragazza del posto diventeresti un cittadino del regno».   
Anna sente la mano di Hans irrigidirsi, Hans sente la mano di Anna lasciare la presa. Non può farlo, non può, non deve; si maledice per averci pensato per anche solo un istante e i suoi occhi incrociano quelli di Anna, la ragazza lo guarda senza parlare, non lo sta giudicando, sta solo aspettando.   
«Non posso» sussurra piano il ragazzo girandosi.   
«Non puoi o non vuoi?» domanda Elsa cautamente.   
Hans volge il viso verso di lei: «Fa differenza?» quindi si incammina verso la porta, le spalle curve, un’espressione di rassegnazione sul volto, e quando sparisce il cuore di tutte le persone rimaste nella stanza si è fatto un po’ più pesante.   
    
Anna guarda la porta scura della torre senza riuscire a trovare il coraggio di entrare, sono dieci minuti che la fissa insistentemente e le parole di Kristoff continuano a risuonarle nelle orecchie: «Dovresti andare a parlarci, sei l’unica che può convincerlo, Anna. Non ascolterà nessun altro».   
Quando si decide è la porta stessa a spalancarsi di fronte a lei e Hans le va a sbattere addosso, la ragazza barcolla, rischiando di perdere l’equilibro, ma mani forti, che ultimamente ha imparato a conoscere, la tengono salda.   
«Anna, perdonami, non ti avevo visto».   
«Hans, devo parlar– Vai da qualche parte?»   
Il giovane distoglie lo sguardo e nasconde dietro la schiena, con scarso successo, la semplice sacca con le sue cose.   
«Dimmi che non stai andando a consegnarti a tuo fratello».   
«Anna, cerca di capire, è l’unico modo».   
«Hans, no!» gli afferra le braccia con le mani sottili e a fatica lo respinge nella torre chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un calcio «Ti prego, ti prego, non farlo».   
«Mi dispiace, ma non c’è altro modo, non capisci?»   
«E invece c’è, te lo ha detto anche Elsa!» i suoi occhi azzurri lo fissano con insistenza, con speranza quasi, una speranza che Hans si rifiuta di darle, perché non sarebbe giusto, non sarebbe corretto, perché Anna merita il meglio e lui, con il suo passato da criminale e il suo corpo martoriato, non lo è.   
«Quell’opzione non è contemplata, lo sai. Cosa succederebbe se sposassi una ragazza di qui? Non posso obbligare qualcuno a rinunciare a tutti i suoi sogni per un matrimonio di facciata, celebrato solo per salvarmi la vita. Sarebbe troppo egoista e io ho giurato di non essere più quella persona».   
«Perché parti dal presupposto che nessuno ti voglia? Perché parti dall’idea di essere di troppo, di essere fuori posto?»   
Hans sospira e le accarezza il viso, quindi le dà le spalle ignorando le sue proteste ed esce dalla porta.   
Quando si scuote e si metter a inseguirlo, lui è già arrivato nella sala delle udienze dove Elsa sta discutendo animatamente con Fabian.   
«Eccolo, il mio fratellino» esclama l’uomo con un tono di voce che non lascia presagire nulla di buono «È ora di tornare a casa».   
«A meno che» interviene Elsa osservando l’intera sala «Qualcuno non abbia da proporre un’unione con il principe Hans»   
Nella sala cade il silenzio, tutti osservano il ragazzo, ma nessuno pare disposto a fare un passo per prendere le sue difese, Fabian scoppia a ridere divertito da quel tentativo patetico, finché  la porta non si spalanca di nuovo e come una furia entra Anna.   
«Io!» esclama la ragazza «Sposerò io Hans».   
A grandi falcate attraversa la stanza sotto lo sguardo allibito dei presenti e con fare possessivo prende la mano del principe.   
«Anna, no!» esclama il giovane, ma la ragazza lo ignora.   
«Il nostro fidanzamento non è mai stato ufficialmente annullato perché, secondo i dignitari, a causa della velocità con cui era stato stipulato, non c’erano gli estremi perché fosse ufficiale, ma hanno commesso un errore perché ora sono passati sei mesi e adesso è valido a tutti gli effetti».   
Elsa non sa se applaudire per questo raro sfoggio di conoscenze giuridiche o se strapparsi i capelli e congelare Anna sul posto, non intendeva questo quando ha proposto la cosa. Fabian non sa cosa dire, ma nella sua mente si fa strada una nuova idea, perché se davvero quel buono a nulla riuscisse a sposare la principessa, allora ci sarebbero ancora delle possibilità per i Westergard di mettere le mani su Arendelle.   
«Anna, ti posso parlare un secondo?» ringhia Hans tra i denti.   
«Sì, certo».   
«In privato» borbotta prendendola di malagrazia per un braccio e trascinandola fuori dalla stanza.   
Continua a trascinarla per il corridoio, oltre un paio di stanze fino a raggiungere la galleria dei dipinti, quando pensa di essere abbastanza lontano perché nessuno possa sentirli inizia a urlare, Anna non l’ha mai visto così furioso e prova un misto di paura ed eccitazione nel vederlo gridare in quel modo.   
«Sei impazzita? La mia opinione non conta niente? Si tratta della mia vita, dannazione, e tu non puoi gettare al vento la tua per questa roba!»   
«Hans, la tua vita non è _una roba_ , è preziosa e rilevante quanto la mia!»   
Il ragazzo sbuffa, indispettito, irritato dal fatto che lei non capisca.   
«Stai gettando al vento la tua vita per niente, Anna. Guardami, non ne vale la pena, non ne valgo la pena! Ho cercato di uccidere te e tua sorella, ho cercato di sottrarti il regno una volta e ora tu cosa fa? Me lo servi su un piatto d’argento? Hai dei sogni, Anna, dannazione! Perché non insegui loro invece di cercare di salvare me? Potresti sposare qualcuno che ami, avere una famiglia, non farmi questo!»   
«Farti questo?»   
«Non posso farlo, non posso» mormora piano, più calmo di prima, accarezzandole dolcemente il viso.   
Anna gli afferra il polso e delicatamente fa scivolare la sua mano su quella del ragazzo, ancora ferma contro la sua guancia.   
«Non puoi o non vuoi? Perché se non puoi perché ti senti in colpa per quello che è successo sappi che io ti perdono, Hans, ti perdono tutto».   
«Anna, ti prego, ti prego: no. Non dico che non voglio, sarebbe bellissimo… voglio dire tu sei bellissima… io sono un mostro, e il mio corpo, diamine, hai visto cosa mi hanno fatto! Quello che voglio dire è che non è giusto, non è giusto che tu debba sentirti obbligata a fare una cosa simile, non è giusto che sia tu a sacrificarti di nuovo, non posso vivere al tuo fianco sapendo che avresti potuto avere di meglio, che avresti potuto avere qualsiasi cosa e ci hai rinunciato per salvarmi la vita».   
Anna apre la bocca e la richiude, indecisa su cosa dire, quindi gli lascia andare la mano e si porta le braccia alla vita con aria minacciosa.   
«Hans Westergard, smettila di pensare al meglio, io non voglio di meglio. A differenza tua, che non sai cosa vuoi, io non l’ho proposto per senso del dovere, per pietà o per altruismo, l’ho proposto perché volevo farlo, perché ci credo. Quindi ti prego, non farlo, non tornare da quell’uomo, non salire su quella nave…»   
Hans si lascia cadere per terra, la schiena contro il muro, le ginocchia sollevate, le gambe leggermente divaricate; appoggia le braccia sulle rotule e vi nasconde il viso mentre sente Anna abbracciarlo e le lacrime scorrere lungo le guance. Nessuno dei due parla più, per almeno una decina di minuti il silenzio occupa la stanza, lasciando che il pianto silenzioso del giovane principe si perda in quell’attimo di intimità.   
Quando la porta della sala delle udienze si riapre Kristoff si piega verso l’orecchio della regina con un sorriso sul viso.   
«Te l’avevo detto che sarebbero tornati».   
«Oh, stai zitto» borbotta Elsa preoccupata.   
«Tranquilla, davvero, io mi fido di lui».   
Hans avanza nella sala tenendo per mano Anna, nessuno dei due sa bene chi guardare né cosa dire, finché a rovinare il momento ci pensa Fabian, che di tempo per pensare alla sua mossa successiva ne ha avuto a sufficienza.   
«Vedo, caro fratello, che la situazione è cambiata. Congratulazioni! È un piacere per me vedere che la nostra famiglia, ora, ha un legame così forte con –»   
«No» lo interrompe Hans in tono gelido.   
«Come prego?» negli occhi di suo fratello brilla una luce sinistra che non fa presagire nulla di buono.   
«No. Non metterai mai le mani su Arendelle, nessun Westergard metterà mai le mani su Arendelle» gli sibila avvicinandosi ad un centimetro dalla faccia, non è mai stato così coraggioso prima, non ha mai avuto l’ardire di sfidare i suoi fratelli, soprattutto non Fabian.   
Si allontana da lui e si rivolge ad Elsa e ai dignitari presenti nella sala.   
«Io, Hans Westergard, rinuncio al mio nome, al mio titolo, a qualsiasi pretesa sulle Isole del Sud e a qualsiasi pretesa su Arendelle. Qualunque cosa dovesse succedere alla Regina Elsa, a lungo possa lei regnare, o a sua sorella Anna, io non prenderò il potere, non accetterò alcun incarico di rilievo, né utilizzerò la mia posizione per ambire al trono. Io rinuncio, qui e di fronte a tutti voi, a qualsiasi pretesa sul trono, su qualsiasi trono, ma soprattutto su quello di Arendelle. Da questo momento in poi Hans Westergard non esiste più, non sono più un cittadino delle Isole del Sud, ma un fedele suddito della regina, nonché leale consorte della principessa Anna, se lei ancora lo desidera».   
In quel momento Elsa riprende a respirare, incredibilmente grata al giovane per quelle parole, Kristoff ride di nuovo, ma la regina lo ferma con un’occhiataccia prima che possa dirle di nuovo “Te l’avevo detto”, cosa che ultimamente sta facendo un po’ troppo spesso.   
Anna si avvicina ad Hans e sorridendo gli prende la mano, in quel momento non serve altro, è sufficiente fargli sentire la sua presenza: lei c’è, non ha cambiato idea e non ha intenzione di farlo, e non perché sia la cosa giusta da fare, ma perché lui le ha appena dimostrato che sì, ne vale la pena. Nessuno dice più nulla, non c’è niente da dire, non dopo quel discorso, non davanti a tutta quella gente, sicuramente non davanti a Fabian che, se potesse, li ucciderebbe tutti; solo i dignitari li fermano per firmare qualche documento prima di lasciarli andare.   
    
«Non posso credere che tu lo abbia fatto davvero» esclama Elsa passeggiando sul bastione sottobraccio a sua sorella.   
«Sei arrabbiata?»   
«No, sì, non lo so. Oh, insomma, credo di no, però avrei voluto che tu me lo dicessi prima».   
«Ehi! Io credevo che tu stessi implicitamente approvando la cosa quando l’hai proposta!»   
«Non sapevo nemmeno che ci fosse _una cosa_! Anna, non lo stai facendo per senso del dovere, vero?»   
La ragazza sorride e scuote il capo, stringendo il braccio della sorella.   
«No, Elsa, davvero. Cioè, non posso dirti che lo amo, perché è troppo presto, ma quando sono con lui sono felice, quando mi parla mi sento accettata, capita. Ed è diverso da sei mesi fa, ora so che è quello che voglio, è quello che mi merito».   
La regina sbuffa, consapevole che è inutile litigare con Anna su un argomento simile, a dire la verità è impossibile litigare con Anna su qualsiasi argomento.   
«Per quello che vale» esclama Kristoff superandole «Io trovo che siate una bella coppia tu e, com’è che l’avevi chiamato? Ah, sì, Mister Occhi da Sogno».   
«Kristoff!»   
«Oh, e aspetta che lo sappia Olaf, uno se ne va in vacanza a trovare Marshmellow (e per inciso, Elsa, sono turbato dal fatto che sia ancora vivo) e quando torna tu gli scarichi addosso tutte queste novità. Lo sai che Olaf odia Hans, vero?»   
«Beh, se ne farà una ragione, è lui che mi ha detto che per alcune persone vale la pena sciogliersi, cioè non che io mi sciolga per Hans, cioè non che mi dia qualsiasi pena per Hans, oh, diamine!»   
Elsa scoppia a ridere, seguita a ruota dal montanaro, quindi proseguono verso il faro, mentre Anna si ferma ad aspettare l’oggetto dello scherno.   
Hans è fermo appoggiato contro il muraglione, osserva la nave, che reca la bandiera di quello che una volta era il suo regno, spiegare le vele e staccarsi dal molo; su quell’imbarcazione c’è l’ultimo legame col suo passato e presto sparirà alla vista oltre la linea piatta dell’orizzonte.   
Anna si ferma al suo fianco e lo prende sottobraccio con gentilezza, quindi appoggia il capo sulla sua spalla e rimane ad ammirare la stessa scena: le poche ore di luce che vengono concesse a quelle terre d’inverno sono uno spettacolo raro e abbagliante e quando il sole tramonta, il cielo si tinge dei colori dell’arcobaleno.   
«Anna, un giorno potresti pentirtene» sussurra piano senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla nave.   
«Può darsi, ma quel giorno non è oggi» risponde lei tranquillamente.   
Hans divincola il suo braccio dalla presa della ragazza e glielo passa lungo la vita, facendola scivolare con delicatezza tra sé e il parapetto; la schiena di Anna, appoggiata contro il suo torace, è calda e i suoi capelli profumano di fiori, Hans la stringe di più e affonda il viso nella chioma arancione.   
«Grazie».   
La nave li sorpassa ed esce dalla baia, diretta verso il mare aperto.   
Anna si gira verso di lui e gli passa una mano sul viso, sorridendo, in quel momento le sembra che quanto vissuto quella sera, più di sei mesi prima, non fosse che un assaggio, una promessa di quanto avrebbero potuto avere se ci avessero provato davvero.   
«Io, invece» sussurra piano «Non ti ho ancora ringraziato, per quello che hai fatto in biblioteca».   
Hans china il capo e appoggia la sua fronte su quella di Anna.   
«Se ti fosse successo qualcosa non me lo sarei mai perdonato, mai».   
La principessa sorride, realizzando che quella che sente è felicità, appoggia le mani sul petto del ragazzo e con le dita sottili gli afferra il bavero della giacca.   
«Posso ringraziarti ora, però» gli sussurra piano sulle labbra prima di chiuderle con le proprie.   
Hans chiude gli occhi, mentre le sue mani percorrono la schiena di Anna avvicinandola maggiormente a sé, al primo contatto, casto e leggero, ne segue un secondo più profondo, più passionale, una necessità per lui, che con foga le morde il labbro inferiore, una scoperta per lei, che fino a quel momento ha avuto solo esperienza dei baci gentili di Kristoff, e Hans non è gentile, o meglio, è di un’irruenza travolgente e nella sua foga Anna vede sei mesi di attesa, di desiderio, di lontananza.   
Quando si staccano hanno il viso arrossato e i capelli scomposti, sul volto di Hans si fa largo un sorriso sornione che Anna non gli vedeva da tempo, un sorriso di sfida e di soddisfazione; stringe la mano della ragazza mentre la conduce verso il faro, dove Elsa e Kristoff li stanno aspettando.   
«Credo proprio» sussurra chinandosi sul suo orecchio «Di avere fatto un affare».   
Anna scoppia a ridere, una risata leggera che attraversa l’aria e che contagia chiunque la oda. Sopra di loro anche gli ultimi raggi di sole svaniscono nel nulla e la luce del faro si accende, illuminando quattro figure intente a osservare il cielo stellato. Un cielo benigno, un cielo che ascolta e che, qualche volta, risponde: così la notte si tinge di verde e di azzurro e di viola e le onde tornano a farsi strada nella notte scura come nastri colorati agitati da un gigante sull’alto della montagna del nord, come a protezione di quel regno nascosto tra i fiordi e dei suoi abitanti che, per natura, non si arrendono mai.   
  
  

  
_ I lingered round them, under that benign sky; watched the moths fluttering among the heath and harebells; listened to the soft wind breathing through the grass; and wondered how anyone could ever imagine unquiet slumbers for the sleepers in that quiet earth. _   
Mr. Lockwood   


 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been posted originally on EFP (Italian fanfiction archive) on the 17/11/2014  
> I might translate it in english sooner or later.


End file.
